Wendy Darling Wiki
Basic Information Full Name: Wendy Moira Angela Darling Other names: Wendy-bird, Squaw Current age:'''12-13 '''Date of birth: July 30 Relatives: George Darling (father) ☀http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/George_Darling Mary Darling (mother) http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Darling John and Michael Darling (brothers) http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/John_Darling http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Darling Current Location: Neverland http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Neverland Powers and abilities: Flight(With pixie dust) http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Pixie_Dust Quote: "Oh, Peter, it's just as I always dreamed it would be." ☀http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Pan_(character) Early Life Ever since Wendy was a child she was very rebellious. She was always tricking either her brothers or parents. One night however she took it to far. Her father(http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/George_Darling) told her that that would be her last night staying in the nursery with her two brothers. After their parents left to go to a party all three of their kids went to bed. A bit later however they saw the shadow of Peter Pan(http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Pan_(character)) on the wall and went with him to Neverland(http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Neverland). When Wendy notice how much power Pan had she began scheming. After Pan agreed to bring her and her brothers home she pulled him aside and told him that she wanted to stay. Peter was thrilled that Wendy wanted to stay and gave her position of second in command. Rising to Power Because Wendy decided to stay in Neverland, Peter told all the lost boys(http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Boys) to treat her like their mother. As the lost boys were getting used to her, she and Peter started getting closer. In Peter’s mind he saw Wendy as a sweet, innocent girl, when in reality she was only using him to get what she wanted. Peter than started to realise that he had feelings for her and started treating her like a lover more than a mother figure. All the lost boys saw how Peter treated her and started treating her more like a queen than a mother, she loved all the attention she got. Soon ,however, Peter started getting too friendly with Tiger Lily(http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Tiger_Lily), the daughter of an Indian chief(http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Indian_Chief), and Wendy was quick to notice. So while he was sleeping one night, Wendy sent the lost boys to kill her, but to make it look like an accident. The next morning, however, the Indian chief went to Peter’s hideout and demanded to know who killed his daughter. Peter was upset upon hearing that she was dead but said he knew nothing. Wendy then said she heard Hook(http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Hook) talking about killing her, and the Indian chief went after hook. Wars After the Indian chief went after Hook, Hook then said that it wasn’t him and was someone else. When Hook realized it was Peter and his crew Hook quickly made plant to attack their hideout. One week later when Wendy and Peter were out hunting and the lost boys were left to guard the hideout Hook attacked. Him and his crew ended up killing all but three of the youngest lost boys, and after they looted all the treasure they could find in the hideout. A few hours later when Peter and Wendy returned to the hideout, they found all the bodies and that all their treasure was gone. Peter and Wendy were furious and believed that the lost boys didn’t do a good enough job protecting the hideout. Peter and Wendy then decided that they needed to get revenge. Peter and Wendy then started to build an army by Peter going and finding more kids. As Peter went and found more kids, Wendy created the strategy. Wendy decided that one night when Hook and his crew were sleeping they would attack. After Peter got all the boys they thought they would need they started training, building weapons, and gaining strength. Finally when Peter and Wendy thought they were ready; they set out. As hook and his pirate crew were asleep Peter, Wendy, and the lost boys snuck into the ship, and the lost boys started killing the crew members in their sleep by strangling them(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strangling) . Once all of Hook’s crew were taken care of Peter went to finish the job, Wendy however had different plans and stopped him. While Peter and the rest of the boys were taking care of the crew she lead Tick Tock the Crocodile(http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Tick-Tock_the_Crocodile) to the ship and set him free in Hooks cabin. Seconds later they heard screaming. Wendy than told the boys that it was time to go home and so they left. Political ideology There are no sources stating her political ideology however we can assume that she is not democratic or conservative. She would most likely be classified as a Machiavellian. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Machiavellianism Personality When she is around Peter she presents herself as a caring and supportive person, and showing "concern" for other lost boys. However, Wendy herself is "full of lies" and in actuality cares little for anyone but seemingly herself and possibly Peter. In addition, she can be viewed as irredeemable, willing to manipulate anyone for her goals. Perhaps Wendy's greatest strength, however, is her manipulativity and intellect. Often enough, she forms complex plans and at times when she fails she tends to learn from her own mistakes. However despite these dark and manipulative traits, even Wendy can possess some love, shown by her protectiveness of Pan, she however seems to not realise how else she can portray it.Category:Browse